More Than Friends
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Emily and Jayden are only supposed to be teammates, friends. But what happens when they both start to feel more? What's going to happen between our favourite Red and Yellow Rangers? April is Jayden's sister, she is an OC, paired with Mike. R&R LOADS!
1. Concussion In Training

Hey everyone! This is my first Power Rangers fic, so I hope I don't mess up too much… And let's just say that everyone knows who this fic is about…. So let us go on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Alex Heartman and Hector David Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S P.O.V:<strong>

He knocked me down again. I can never concentrate. Especially, when he's here. He, being Jayden Shiba. The Red Ranger. The one that won't stop looking at my every move. I could feel his eyes staring into the back of my skull. This was really annoying. I couldn't stop blushing, and I couldn't stop trying to sneak a glance at him and Master. Ji. Then I was interrupted from my reverie of thoughts by Mike.

'Come on Emily! I'm going super easy on you!' Mike yelled as he held a hand out to help me up.

I looked down blushing heavily, as I felt Jayden looking at me worriedly as I stayed on the ground.

'Thanks Mike, but I'll handle it from here.' I heard him say. I started to blush even more as I saw his hand reach down and grab my wrist, not to tightly but firmly enough to pull me onto my feet. Then I was swarmed with dizziness and I collapsed forward. I was caught by Jayden. Oh joy.

'Let's get you to the infirmary.' he said as he kneeled down slightly to thread his arms underneath my legs, and around my shoulders to pick me up bridal style as he led me away from the outside dojo.

'But I'm fine.' I whisper as I try to set my feet down onto the concrete leading up to the door to go inside the house.

'No you're not. You got hit in the head pretty hard, you might have a concussion.' He whispered back tightening his grip on me to halt my struggling.

'Jayden! Put me down! I can walk by myself!' I cried a little louder, and then winced when the volume got to my head.

We walked into the infirmary and he sat me down on the closest bed that was available. I mean Mia and Kevin were still injured from our last battle with Dayu.

'Stay awake for me Em.' Jayden whispered as he tapped my cheek lightly with his hand, as he got a cottonball and some alcohol and started rubbing at something on my forehead. It stung bad. Like, really bad.

When I was little, and I got scraped somewhere, and my parents had to clean it, they would always have something for me to bite on. Jayden doesn't know me that well. So I had to find something for me to bite on. I did. But, not exactly my best choice.

Jayden's hand.

'Ouch! What in the world Em! You bit me!' he yelled cradling his hand to his chest.

'Sorry Jayden. But when someone cleans a wound with alcohol, I always need something to bite down onto. I'm sorry I didn't warn you.' I whispered, blushing as I looked down.

'It's ok, Em. I forgive you.' Jayden whispered as he sticky-taped a bandage to a spot on my forehead.

'Thanks Jay. Can I fall asleep now?' I asked him, snuggling down into the warm, soft and fluffy covers of the infirmary beds.

'Not just yet, Em.' He whispered. 'I can't let you sleep. Do you want anything to drink, or eat?' he asked me. That's what I loved about Jayden. He was always so polite.

'Strawberry ice-cream?' I asked.

'Apart from that. Where I don't have to go anywhere.' Jayden replied, smiling slightly.

'Please Jayden?' I asked again, smiling while adding my famous puppy dog eyes.

'Alright.' I heard him sigh in surrender. 'You just have to promise me, that you don't fall asleep.' He said seriously.

'Ok Jayden.' I promised him.

A few minutes later he came back with my strawberry ice-cream.

I sat up strong, and reached my arms out trying to grab it away from Jayden's hands.

'Nom, nom, nom, nom.' I said as I got my ice-cream away from him.

'Thanks Jayden.' I thanked him as he sat down next to me on the chair beside my bed and did his cute smile as he watched me eat my strawberry ice-cream. And that's when the gap-sensor went off.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading this! I'm so happy, I finally finished it! :D… Next chapter should be up in the next few days…. BYEBYE FOR NOW!<p>

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Disobeying Orders

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the nice reviews! They make me so happy! Wow…. JaydenEmily101, you're spot on! GOOD JOB!

If you guys have any questions about were the stories heading or have any suggestions, either review or Private Message me! That way, I can make the story even better!

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S P.O.V:<strong>

"_Ok. Jayden may be my leader, but my mission is to protect the people of the city from all things evil, which includes nighloks. But I seriously don't think I will be able to protect the human race from Jayden's wrath or Mentor's for that matter, if I do go. But without Mia, they're going to be really battered up by the time they get back."_

I've made my decision. If I can't do my job and protect Jayden here, then I will just have to go there instead.

I pulled back the covers, over the pillows, just in case Mentor or Mia decided to wake up and check on me. But the only problem is, when the gap-sensor went off, I think Jayden may have figured out that I would follow them. So, he locked the sliding door with a symbol power. He forgot about the window though, and my symbol power being Earth, I can summon a tree to take me to the ground safely.

'Samuraizer, Earth power symbol! Chestnut tree!' I cried silently into the wind. A chestnut tree sprouted from the Earth and climbed its way up to the balcony. I silently got onto one of the tree branches, and I drew the symbol power again for it to take me back down.

As soon as it reached the ground I leapt off the branch and hit the ground running, straight for the spot I knew the nighloks was. What? I eavesdropped! Big deal!

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JAYDEN'S P.O.V:<strong>

I was the only one still standing. Kevin and Mike had been taken down by the Double Aftershock. That thing is hard. Now I was in a heated battle with Aftershock. I know stupid name right? But my only thought was Emily. I knew she was safe, but I couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen.

'OOF!' I let out a moan of pain as I was pushed into a brick wall by the Double Aftershock.

'Jayden!' Oh no. I know that voice anywhere. Even when it's laced with panic.

'Emily! Get out of here!' I cry, as I stand on my two shaky feet, my spin sword strapped to my hand, afraid that if I drop it, Emily would have no lifeline left to hold.

'No Jayden! Your battle is my battle as well! I know you may be my leader, but you are also my teammate! My friend! I am _**NOT**_ going to let you take the fall for us!' I heard her cry as she started fighting off some Moogers (A/N: That's how it's spelt right?).

'Emily! I want you to leave! Run! Get help! I cry as I rush over to the Moogers! Pushing them away from Emily, so she could make a run for it. But me being me, I get so worried for my teammates, I don't look at my surroundings in a fight.

'Jayden! Behind you!' I heard Emily cry, but I didn't feel any pain, I opened my eyes behind my mask to see Emily desamuriazed and falling to the floor.

'Good thing, I'm dehydrated. I don't have to face the wrath of the all-mighty Red Ranger.' Aftershock teased. By the time I had recovered, he was gone, and Kevin and Mike had awoken, but I didn't care. I turn around to see a Black Samurai Ranger leaning over Emily, feeling for a pulse. She probably sensed that I was looking at her, for she looked up, drew a weird symbol power and disappeared into a cloud of black mist.

I ran over to Emily and scooped her up in my arms. I started to run. I ran all the way back to the house, bursting through the gates and the front door. I didn't care if I disturbed the wuiet household. I wanted help for Emily.

'Mentor! Come quickly! Emily's hurt!' I looked down at her sleeping form, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It took ages to write, and I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading this, just as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p>

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D


	3. Listening To Jayden

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews… I am typing my little fingers off! I hope everyone enjoys another chapter…

HERE WE GO! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Listening To Jayden<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S P.O.V:<strong>

I was afraid to open my eyes. I was seriously afraid. Even though I saved Jayden from being Red Ranger stew, I was still going to get the lecture. Of always knowing how to save someone without getting injured. That's when I heard voices.

'I'm sorry Jayden, but it might be two weeks minimum, until she awakens.' the first voice whispered.

'Ji. She took the hit for me, this is exactly why I didn't want to call them here. This is too dangerous for them to handle, even with myself leading them.' I heard Jayden sigh. He sounds so tired.

'You can do this Jayden, it just shows how much Emily cares for you, as does the rest of the team. They will throw themselves in front of you to shield yourself from any nighlok attack. They love you like you are their extended family. Just as I love you like my own son.' Ji convinced him.

'Thanks Mentor.' Jayden sighed. 'Can I have some privacy with Emily for a little while please?' I heard him ask Mentor. I knew he was pleading. I could hear it in his voice.

'Of course Jayden. Take as much time as you need.' I kept my eyes closed, as I heard Mentor leave the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>JAYDEN'S P.O.V:<strong>

I watched Emily's sleeping form, as Mentor left the room.

'Why Emily? How could you be so stupid? I know you care about me, and you find it hard when I get hurt, but that doesn't make it your mission to protect me no matter what. You're mission is to protect yourself on the battlefield.' I said, pausing to add a laugh. I'm saying things that she's not even listening to.

'I care about you too much, to see you get hurt the way you did against Aftershock. But he will be defeated, with or without you, I'm not going to let him get away with this. Why? You may ask? I like you Emily. I like you a lot. And I can't bear to see you get hurt. So stick with me for the next few weeks, and don't fall asleep for too long. I promise you'll be fine. I promise you.

I heard Emily stir, and bury herself further into the blankets. Oh please don't tell me she heard that.

Then it got worse.

'Jayden?'

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This didn't take very long to write, but I have to finish up, because I have a dentist appointment. I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled…<p>

SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
